Water purification systems can be comprised of many different components using various mechanisms for removing impurities from water. One class of prior water purification systems is commonly referred to as ‘point-of-use’ (POU) water purification systems. Such POU systems are composed of components that remove water impurities on a relatively small scale, e.g. a table-top or dwelling-oriented system as opposed to a large central facility, like a municipal water treatment facility.
POU systems in general have been constructed for high-end marketplaces, i.e., markets where higher costs in POU systems can be tolerated. POU systems have not effectively penetrated large but lower-end marketplaces due to the lack of inventive design in low-cost environments.
A typical POU system may have a pre-filter to remove sediment, followed by mechanisms that ensure pathogen and sometimes inorganic material removal. One of the most important aspects of a POU system which contains consumables, such as filters, is an ‘end-point’ detection system that warns user or service personnel that the time to change the filter has arrived. Most POU systems use a time-based system where, after a certain amount of time has passed, a light turns on (or some other indicator) which signals that it is time to change the filter. This relatively low cost sensor is not adequate. If the water purification system is deployed in different environments, the required length of time between filter changes to avoid contamination can vary greatly, thus possibly exposing individuals to contaminated water.
The main method of determining water composition (and safety) is to periodically take samples of the water and ship these samples to a laboratory where relatively complex equipment is used to analyze the water composition. This information supplies feedback to the user or service personnel of what is in the water. In addition, there are field-kits which can test for particular contaminates, e.g. chlorine. Generally, neither of these standardized test methods is either universal enough or compatible with a POU water system. Likewise, neither of these test methods is consumer friendly.
Current POU water purification systems do not add beneficial ingredients to the water. Typical systems that impart molecules or compounds into water are found in the confectionery or restaurant businesses. A soda fountain, for example, adds molecules and compounds that add flavor to carbonated water by simply mixing streams of liquids, but not ingredients beneficial to the consumer's health.
A need exists for an improved system for purifying water and/or adding beneficial ingredients to the water. The present invention seeks to satisfy this need.